


Stay With Me

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Moving Images [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Miss Fisher's Whumptober Challenge, Sadness, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Phryne Fisher and her baby sister Janey always had each other until one day Janey disappeared.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2019 Whumptober Challenge, Prompt #18, "Stay With Me". The song is the acoustic version of "Stay" from Shakespear's Sister (1993).


End file.
